


Home

by moonshineandfireflies



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Bethyl Baby, Canon, Daddy Daryl, F/M, Funeral Home, Mommy Beth, baby girl dixon, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, elenor annette dixon, ellie dixon, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshineandfireflies/pseuds/moonshineandfireflies
Summary: Daryl finds home when he least expects it. On a cold winter’s night, Beth goes into labor and Daryl finds his peace.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own or affiliate with TWD. 
> 
> Note: not graphic but if birth bothers you. Don’t read.

Daryl had never had a place he could call home. Not really. Sure, he’d had a roof over his head, food in his belly, and a place to sleep for a good portion of his life, but that wasn’t a home. Home was walking in to the funeral home that he and Beth had lived in for a good year and a half. Home was watching her face light up every time she saw him like it was the first time. Home was watching her belly grow and swell with the baby that had changed everything. 

He had never wanted children. It just wasn’t in the cards for him, but that was all before he met her. Beth made him want to be a better man. She made him want a family with her and no one else. The two of them were a team. Things were good. 

It was mid winter, when he walked into the funeral home looking for her like it always did when he walked inside the kitchen. “Beth?” He hollered feeling panic rise in his chest when he didn’t immediately see her in the kitchen or the living room. He immediately dropped his kill knowing she would reprimand him for getting blood all over the kitchen and ran into the bathroom to find her staring in the mirror with tears rolling down her cheeks. “Christ, you scared the shit outta me, Girl. What’s the matter?” He took her in his arms. She was shaking. 

“My-My water broke while you were gone.” She sobbed into his chest clinging to his shirt. “I’m scared. Daryl, it hurts.” He could feel her whimper softly squeezing the fabric of his shirt every few minutes. He immediately went into panic mode. It was his job to keep her safe and he’d fucked up and left her alone for five minutes and now she was in labor and he had no idea what the fuck to do. 

“S’alright.” He reassured her despite the anxiety in his chest. “I gotcha. We gon’ do this together.” Gently, he took the wash cloth from the sink wiping her face and smiled. “You’re gonna be one hell of a mama Beth Greene.” That made her smile and for a second, Daryl thought he might be able to do this. 

Walking with her into the living room, he stoked a log in the fireplace getting a fire going before grabbing all the blankets they had and situating them on the floor for her to lie on in front of the fire. She was hanging in there breathing every once in a while a soft curse would fall from her lips. “I got you, Beth. S’alright.” He would whisper against her hair wiping the sweat from her brow as clung to him. God, she was beautiful. 

Hours later, Daryl was frantic. The wind howling outside matched Beth’s frantic screams. The baby was coming fast. The fire casted as orange glow over the two of them as Daryl with shaking hands slid his shirt off and took Beth’s hand in his own. “C’mon, Sweetheart.” He cooed feeling her hand squeezing his own like a lifeline. 

“Daryl, I can’t.” She begged clinging to him. He was being so strong and so brave, but there was no way she was going to be able to bring this baby into the world. “I can’t.” She was wild eyed with pain and completely exhausted. Covered in sweat, she cried out positioning herself between Daryl’s legs. 

With his hands on her belly and his chin on her shoulder, Daryl kissed the outside of Beth’s ear. “Girl, you gotta.” He whispered letting her squeeze his hands. “It’s just the two of us. I ain’t lettin’ nothin’ happen to ya.” He promised voice breaking. They were both equally scared as Beth nodded her head. “I love ya.” 

The single most amazing moment in Daryl Dixon’s life came a few minutes later when Beth brought their daughter into the world. With shaking hands and tears in his eyes, Daryl caught his newborn daughter looking down at her wide eyed expression. “Daryl, oh my God.” Beth had sobbed as Daryl laid the baby on her chest. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe how such a tiny little thing could instantly bring him to his knees. She was perfect. He’d never seen anything so small. With brown hair and blue eyes, his daughter, Elenor Annette Dixon was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She never once cried looking up at the two of them in awe and wonder. “I love you.” Beth whispered softly leaning into Daryl. 

“Told ya you could do it.” He grinned rubbing his thumb over Elenor’s soft cheek. “Hey, Ellie.” He whispered getting choked up. “S’me I’m your daddy and this here is the prettiest lady I ever laid eyes on. That’s your mama and she’s the strongest person I know.”

Lying there in the firelight with his new family of three in his arms, Daryl knew immediately that he had found everything he was looking for. He had found home.


End file.
